


San Junipero

by Alexxscoo



Category: Black Mirror, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut, THIS IS GONNA BE SO LONG, kelly!jin, the angst is very slight, wes!namjoon, yorkie!kook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxscoo/pseuds/Alexxscoo
Summary: In 1987, a shy boy named Jungkook visits a nightclub in San Junipero for the first time. Seokjin, a vivacious party animal, begins talking to Jungkook in attempt to get rid of 'last week's fling' when things take a turn and Seokjin asks Jungkook to dance. In that moment, their story begins...





	San Junipero

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise in advance for any spelling, grammer and punctuation mistakes oof
> 
> also if you havent seen san junipero, dont worry , its not important to be able to understand the story (but i do recommend you watch it after)
> 
> also this isnt proof read soz

It's Jungkook's first night in San Junipero, he's been waiting for this moment his whole life. As he walks down the pavement, all that can be heard are the chatters and laughter made by residents of the town- that and 'Heaven is a Place on Earth' playing somewhere in the distance. He stops, startled when he hears someone shout.

"Jin, come on!" Namjoon calls, trotting behind Seokjin, who is strutting down the street with confidence radiating from every bone in his body. Jungkook is frozen to the spot, completely paralysed by the sheer beauty of the man before him. All he can do is stare in awe, wondering if he's ever seen such perfection in real life before.

"Jin!"

"I'm still walking, Joon," Jin shoots back at him, clearly frustrated by the other man's attempts.

"We've only got a couple of hours left so, y'know, let's use it." Joon persists with a slight smirk, catching up with Jin's strides.

"I am using it!" Jin chirps , completely disregarding and in no way interested in Namjoon. He is one stubborn man, Joon, so he follows Jin into the local nightclub, Tucker's.

Jungkook, finally coming back to his senses, hurries into the club behind the men. First step in and immediately the overwhelming smell of smoke and liquor hits him like a ton of bricks. He readjusts his glasses, slightly light-headed but proceeds with determination. As he took in his surroundings he noticed the pretty pink and blue lights travelling along the walls, a big 'Tucker's' sign with palm trees in the same blue colour and a corner of the club filled with game machines. He approaches with cation, careful not to bump into or disturb anyone. When he reaches the 'Bubble Bobble' machine, he searches his pocket for a coin to play. Not even a minute passes before he is approached by a nerdy looking man wearing a maroon and lemon coat with a grey shirt underneath, aviators perched on the bridge of his nose and a lemonade in his hand.

"Hey!" Jungkook jumps slightly but smiles, all the same at the awkward man.

"Y-you're good at this," the man stutters before pointing towards the game with his glass.

"It's uh got different endings," he continues, "depending on if you're in one or two player."

"Uh-huh!" Jungkook responded, not averting his eyes from the game, concentrating hard.

"I-it was kinda the first game to do tha-"

"Oh, damn it!" Jungkook spits in frustration when he loses the game then reaches back into his pocket for another coin.

" Uh-um do you wanna uh play top speed?" Kook turns to look at the game the man has pointed at. On the screen a car is driving down a road when suddenly it crashes into a house on the side, making jungkook physically jump.

"Uh- oh no um," he shakes his head and swallows the lump in his throat.

"T-thank you." He quickly adds, "I uhm just wanna get my bearings."

"Oh, okay, uh, see you around?" the man said with disappointment laced in his words. Jungkook just nods, still shaken by the game and turns to walk away.

A little while later, Kook is sitting, alone in a booth, sipping on a coke, quite content with just watching people dance and have fun. He takes another sip and chokes slighty when he spots the man from the street, Jin he remembers, walking past his booth. He takes this opportunity to stare at the handsome man and take in his features. Like his glowing, golden skin or wonderful, wavy locks of dark brown hair. The way he swings his hips as he walks, you can tell he knows he looks amazing. He has the most perfect jawline and paired with those broad shoulders makes him irresistible. Even his ass is heavenly, Jungkook's mind starts to drift a little. He wonders what it would feel like to-

"Shit!" He's snapped out of his fantasies when he realises Jin is walking straight towards him, looking like he's about to punch some one. He reaches Jungkook's booth and slides in beside him mumbling quickly,

"Go along with whatever I say." He shifts closer to Kook glancing up as though looking for someone, only confusing him even more.

"What?" He's too distracted by Jin to be able to comprehend the current situation.

"Whatever I say, go along with it." Jin repeated, his tone a little more gentle. He looks up when a man , who Jungkook recognises, spots them and makes his way to the booth. When he arrives in front of them Jin let's out an almost theatrical sigh.

"Okay, Joon, you're just pestering now! Do I have to red light you?" Joon looks down at his watch before sighing.

"2 hours, 35. There's not much time left." At this Jin loses his patience.

"Joon-"

"Look... Last week," Joon sits himself in front of Jin before pursuing, "We had the most amazing-"

"Last week was last week," Jin interrupts, "I need to talk with my friend here, okay? Haven't seen him in a while." He motions to Jungkook who's still sitting, practically drooling over him. "Joon! He's sick!" Jin lowers his voice to just above a whisper, "Like six months to live sick." 

"Five, actually." Jungkooks chips in, something clicking in his brain, a burst of confidence coming out of who knows where. Jin looks back at him with a look of appreciation in his eye and then wraps one of his long, toned arms around Kook's shoulder.

"I need to catch up with him," Jin says sternly, too Joon. "Private time..." he adds and gives the 'pestering' man a dismissive look.

"Okay... Fine," Joon finally rises from his seat to walk away, adding, "Hey," he says to Kook, who can feel his cheeks heat up at the attention, " I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." Jungkook replies shaking his head slightly and trying his best to muster a smile, but struggles with how flustered he is.

"See you around?" Joon says halfheartedly as he turns on his heels and walks away. Jin just smiles slightly and watches him leave. Once he's out of sight, Jin lies his head on the back of the seat and groans.

"Sorry for killing you," He says with a slight chuckle that physically hurts Kook's heart. Every time he looks at the beauty in front of him, he can feel himself blush. "The whole six months to live thing, ah- sorry, five." Jin corrects with a cheeky grin, "'Five' was a nice touch." he teases, Jungkook laughs a little, unsure of what to say. The only thing Kook is thinking is 'Shit, shit , shit, I look like an idiot'. He's once again snapped out of his thoughts when Jin raises a hand in front of him.

"Seokjin." Jin introduces himself, with a friendly smile, Jungkook immediately taking his hand to shake.

"Jungkook." He smiles back, trying his best to avoid eye contact. Jin nods and looks up again in the direction Joon took off.

"He's not a bad guy, I feel kinda bad. Met him at the quagmire so-"

"What's a quagmire?" Kook interrupts, still deeply confused at everything that has happened in the last five minutes. Jin's eyes widen and he looks at Jungkook with a slightly worried expression.

"If you don't already know what the quagmire is," he chuckles again, "you don't wanna know." 

"No, I-" Kook pauses, indecisive in what he's trying to say. He's lost the chance to say something else when the other man points to his glass.

"You want another one?" Without waiting on a reply, Jin jumps from his seat.

"Oh, no- uh I-"

"Yeah you do. Come on!" Jin waves for Kook to follow him as he starts off towards the bar, when he realises Kook isn't coming he turns back,

"Do I have to tug you're leash?" He smirks then offers his hand to Jungkook who hesitantly places his own hand in the other's. Jin pulls him up and practically drags him across the dance floor, bumping into and tripping over multiple people on the way. Before they can even reach the bar Kook thinks to himself, 'Where is my first night in San Junipero leading me?'


End file.
